Wood poles/post are used in several different applications including, but not limited to, supporting fencing, boat docks and utility lines. In many instances, the poles are made from lumber that has been cut or otherwise shaped for the particular application and then driven or otherwise anchored into the ground. In other instances, the poles may be made from tree stumps or trunks of dead trees. In such instances, the dead branches are trimmed from the stumps/trunks and the stumps/trunks of the dead trees are cut to a desired height. For example, in several rural and agricultural regions Osage Orange or other types of trees are used as a natural form of fencing. It is common for dead Osage Orange trees to be trimmed down to the stump/trunk and the trimmed stumps/trunks to be uses as a fence post.
One issue that is common to all wooden poles/posts, whether formed from lumber or a dead tree stump/trunk, is deterioration of the top of the wooden pole due to exposure to the elements. Wood poles are susceptible to degradation due to exposure to ultraviolet sunlight and water. UV sunlight degrades the wood at the top end of the pole, causing the wood at the top to become weaker. Water softens and seeps into exposed wood at the end of the pole. As deterioration begins to occur on the top of the pole, depressions or indentations form in which water can pool. The pooling of water on the top of the pole increases or speeds up the rate of deterioration. In certain climates, the water absorbed by the wood may go through freeze and thaw cycles that expand and contact the wood fibers. Such decay oftentimes leads to split and/or weakened poles.
Caps sometimes have been used to cover the ends of poles. Such caps are typically designed to fit poles of a particular size and shape. That is, oftentimes the caps are provided in pre-set sizes. Because the size and shapes of poles formed from trimmed stumps/trunks vary from pole to pole, such pre-set caps may not fit on such poles and caps of different shapes and sizes would be required to cover a set of such poles. In other instances, cast off material such as license plates, scrap metal and old boots have also been used to fabricate crude covers/caps that do not always provide sufficient protection to the top of the pole.
Therefore, there is a need for pole caps that can fit a variety of different size pole tops and in particular a need for pole caps in agricultural applications where post are oftentimes made from irregularly sized and shaped posts.